Educational software that tests a user's knowledge, coupled with immediate scoring of answers, is known in the art. Tests have been utilized as a means to allow students to determine their degree of understanding of subjects and to help teachers and organizations assess the abilities and knowledge of the students. Hence, many educational programs are designed with built-in tests having an underlying educational purpose. Accordingly, terms such as “student,” “player,” or “test-taker” can be understood to mean any participant in, or user of, educational software programs that tests the user's knowledge in a formal or informal manner. The educational programs provide a number of multiple-choice questions to be answered by the user through a course of study. Generally, the course of study will include textual material as well as a number of multiple-choice questions. The user can check the level of comprehension by answering the questions and then checking the answers.
Typical methods utilized to identify correct and incorrect answers on a test are manual methods and they do not combine tests and answer keys. Teachers have to generate tests and answer keys separately. In each of these manual methods, the usual procedure involves the use of some physical means of identifying the correct and incorrect answers. As these methods are manual in nature, they do not provide techniques that ensure accurate accounting of test results; nor do such manual techniques provide ways to dynamically track the correct and incorrect answers on a test. Consequently, mistakes can be easily made as such manual methods increases the chance of human errors. The answer keys are hard to generate by such manual methods and also not easy to utilize for grading purpose.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for generating a test and an answer key to identify correct answers, as described in greater detail herein.